Vehicle rollovers are a common cause of accidents, especially in the world of agriculture. Rollovers can cause severe vehicular damage, bodily harm and other problems, and a person may have to spend a lot of time and money on hospital bills and repairs. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention warns a vehicle operator of an impending rollover, and changes to suit various conditions without being reprogrammed. The rollover meter device also operates in even the harshest conditions, and offers both audible and visible warnings of rollover conditions. The rollover meter device can shut off the engine and gas in the event of a rollover.